comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-616120)
History Child Prodigy When Tony was a little boy, his father, Howard Stark, encouraged him to get involved in his business, Stark Industries, which was created by him during the aftermath of World War 2 in order to keep the peace. Tony enjoyed learning about his father's technology and he soon became engrossed in it, and was even as smart as his father. He soon became so impressed, that he took Tony to a doctor to have him tested, and at the age of six, he was classified as a legal genius. Howard got Tony involved with his company, and he helped move it along several steps forward. Howard told Tony several times that if his mother hadn't walked out on them, she would be proud of him. Losing his Father When Tony was twelve, Howard wanted to take Tony to Wakanda to celebrate his success in the business world. King T'Chaka Quirobi was one of Stark Industries's most profitable partners who supplies them with Vibranium. While on the vacation, Tony befriended the Prince of Wakanda, T'Challa. As Howard got distracted and worked on business with T'Chaka, T'Challa showed Tony the way of the people in Wakanda, and he enjoyed his way of life, wishing to know more. Before Tony could ask his father if they could stay longer, they soon discovered an infamous Wakandan assassin had accidentally murdered Howard in an attempt on King T'Chaka's life. Staying in Wakanda After T'Chaka offered a burial for Howard in the Wakandan Embassy, Tony allowed it, and the funeral deeply scarred him, and he wished to make Stark Industries even better, but not right then. He decided to remain in Wakanda to learn more about their culture. After making this decision, Tony was allowed to remain in the Castle, with T'Challa acting as his guide and trainer. Tony enjoyed his training and he soon became very fond of meditating, which allowed him to access even more of his brain, and he eventually discovered if he concentrated hard enough, he could manipulate technology. He decided to keep this a secret to himself, and when he planned to reveal it to T'Challa, another tragedy struck. King T'Chaka was murdered that night, most likely by the same person that killed Howard. After T'Challa was oriented as the new King, Tony informed him he had to return to America to run Stark Industries. Triumphant Return to Stark Industries After reluctantly leaving Wakanda, he returned to discover his father's old business partner, Obadiah Stane doing aterrible job of running the company. Tony quickly took control and gave Obadiah a short vacation, which Tony forced him to take. Tony held a press conference announcing the death of his father, and he also confirmed the fact that he planned on running Stark Industries until the day he died. Several people disagreed with the fact that a seventeen year old would be running Stark Industries, but his actions later proved them wrong, and he put his family's company back on the map and he became famous again. Tony disliked all the press at first, but he eventually embraced it, enjoying the fact that he was the most recognized person in America. Working with S.H.I.E.L.D. Kidnapped by AIM Building the Armors Attack of the Iron Monger Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Earth-616120 Category:Heroes of Earth-616120 Category:Titans (Earth-616120) Category:Agility Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Interface Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Versions of Iron Man